Arguments
by Sophie1992
Summary: Starts off on island and then they get rescued. Jack and Kate move in together and but they start having arguments. Will they stay together? ONESHOT


Kate was sitting behind an unconscious Sawyer while Jack was trying to get Sawyer to swallow his medicine. About five minutes later Kate had managed to get Sawyer to swallow it by whispering in his ear. Jack wasn't too happy about this. Kate leaned over Sawyer and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Kate stepped over Sawyer and sat at the side of the bed still leaving her arms around Jack's neck. She leaned in. "Don't worry, I love you not him,"Kate whispered in Jack's ear. Jack smiled.

"What you smiling about Doc?"Sawyer asked. Kate screamed and jumped onto Jack's lap.

"Sawyer your awake,"Kate exclaimed keeping one arm around Jack and the other on her chest.

"Looks like it Freckles. Now are you going to give me another kiss to make me feel better and then maybe I won't need the medicine?"Sawyer smirked. Kate shook her head.

"Shut up Sawyer,"Kate answered.

"Well Freckles. Has anything changed between you two since I last saw you both?"Sawyer asked.

"Maybe,"Kate replied.

Then they heard two gunshots one after the other. Jack and Kate ran into the other room to see that Libby and Ana had been shot dead. Kate saw the all the blood everywhere and fainted into Jack's arms. Jack carried Kate into the seating area in the 'kitchen', he rested Kate down onto the seat and tried to wake her up. "Kate come on, wake up, it's alright wake up Kate,"Jack urged trying to sound calm. Kate woke up minutes later and slowly sat up. "Oh thank god I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you,"Jack cried hugging Kate.

"Don't worry I'll be here for you,"Kate replied. Jack smiled and leaned into kiss Kate who returned it. Jack placed one hand on Kate's cheek and the other on her waist. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Kate lowered down so she was lying down and Jack was on top of her.

Unfortunately Sawyer limped in wandering what was going on when he saw Jack kissing Kate with his hand halfway up her top, but Sawyer saw how Kate didn't seem to mind. Had Sawyer been away that long for Jack and Kate to have formed a relationship? "Now this is embarrassing, you two have been making out for at least fifteen minutes and there have already been a funeral for Libby and Ana. Charlie didn't think you two would want to be there as Jack was close to Ana. Didn't want you two getting upset did he? Now Kate would you like to explain why is your t-shirt strap halfway down your shoulder?"Sawyer smirked a little jealous. Jack sat up and Kate went to sit in front of him. "It's none of your business, now if you don't mind leave and leave me alone,"Kate stuttered turning around to Jack.

"Now Kate why wouldn't you want to make-out with me?"Sawyer smirked.

"Just go away I'm with Jack,"kate replied leaning in towards Jack and kissing Jack.

Then Charlie came running in shouting. "Just go away,"Kate moaned turning around from Jack. "There's a rescue boat at the beach right now and Kate they said your off the hook as you've done so much good here. Come quick we're leaving in five minutes,"Charlie shouted excitedly and ran out of the hatch.

"Oh my god, I'm free!"Kate screamed hugging Jack.

"Move in with me, when we get back move in with me?"Jack asked. Sawyer secretly hoped that Kate wouldn't accept as he wanted her to be with him. "Of course I will. What makes you think I'd want to be away from you,"Kate replied. Kate grabbed Jack's hand and they both ran towards the beach closely followed by Sawyer.

Three hours later Jack and Kate were pulling up in Jack's driveway. Sawyer had been taken to the hospital. Five minutes later Jack and Kate were just walking through the door. "Nice place,"Kate said happily.

"Thanks now we sort of didn't finish something when we were on the island,"Jack thanked raising his eyebrows. Kate grinned and kissed Jack.

The next Morning Kate woke up lying on Jack's chest, her legs were lying on the mattress. Kate rolled over so she wasn't lying on Jack's chest anymore. She fell back asleep unfortunately she rolled over again falling off the bed and onto the floor. It was lucky that she had a tank top and pyjama bottoms on or it would have hurt a lot more than it actually did. Kate walked into Jack's en-suite bathroom to check if she had any cuts. She had a little cut that w as bleeding on her forehead. Kate grabbed a flannel and started to dab it on the cut. Jack walked in wearing only his boxers. He slipped his arms around Kate's waist. "Hey what happened?"Jack asked.

"Fell off the bed and hit my head on the cabinet,"kate explained.

"Here let me clean it for you,"Jack giggled turning Kate around and lifting her up onto the counter. Jack dabbed the cloth over Kates cut until he had cleaned up all of the blood. "It's boiling in here ever though of getting air-conditioning,"Kate moaned. Jack picked Kate up over his shoulders and carried her out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out of th e house into his garden. He dropped her into his pool. "Jack I'm going to get you!"Kate screamed climbing out of the pool and ran after Jack. "You said you were boiling,"Jack laughed. Kate slipped and fell into the pool bringing Jack down with her.

"Kate are you alright?"Jack asked as soon as both of them had reached the surface of the water.

"Yeah fine,"Kate replied swimming over to Jack. Jack leaned over to kiss Kate who returned it.

"Jack would you like to explain to me why your kissing a fugitive?"Margo (Jack's mum) asked. Jack and Kate swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

"Mum why don't we go inside, let me and Kate get changed and we'll talk about this?"Jack asked. Margo nodded. Margo sat in the living room while Jack and Kate walked upstairs and into Jack's room.

"Jack why is your mother sitting in our living room?"Kate asked quietly.

"I don't know, but we better be quick before she gets angry,"Jack replied. Ten minutes later Jack and Kate had changed and were walking into the living room. "Would you like to explain now Jack?"Margo asked.

"Yeah well me and Kate are dating now. She's free from the law,"Jack explained.

"Yeah but she killed her dad and she robbed a bank. I'm not letting you date a criminal,"Margo shouted.

"You don't have the right to tell me who I can't date,"Jack replied.

"She's not good enough for you. She's rubbish. You can't date someone like her. Why don't you date Sarah? You married her and divorced, you can work through your differences,"Margo shouted.

"You were married? Why didn't you tell me?"Kate asked.

"If you don't mind I'm chatting to Jack,"Margo interrupted.

"Take as long as you want,"Kate replied angrily grabbing her jacket and walking out of the house.

"Get out! Just get out! I've got a relationship to save!"Jack yelled walking out of the house and walked over to Kate who was standing on the balcony. Margo had just got into her car and left. "Kate I'm sorry I should have told you about Sarah. We were married for two years but we soon realised we didn't love each other. But that's in the past now. I'm sorry. Lets get back to the way we were before I'll make you waffles,"Jack apologised.

"Fine but don't lie to me again,"Kate replied hugging Jack.

A week later Jack and Kate had seemed to have hit a rough patch. The had been arguing non stop over little things. Charlie and Claire were round at Jack and Kate's house. Kate was talking to Claire. Jack was going out. "Kate I told you to order the taxi for 7:00 not 6:00!I've hardly had any time to get ready!"Jack shouted angrily. Charlie and Claire looked at each other in shock. "Well if you had turned down the TV I might have been able to have heard what you said!"Kate yelled back.

"Well maybe you need to get your ears tested the tv wasn't on that loud. Shall I book a hearing test for you?"Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should just go!"Kate shouted.

"Fine don't wait up,"Jack replied angrily.

"I won't, get drunk for all I care because your sleeping on the couch tonight!"Kate yelled.

"Oh know I'm not,"Jack shouted.

"Yes you are you stuck-up pig!"Kate yelled slapping Jack hard across the face as soon as she had walked over to him. Jack stared at her and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Kate turned around and saw Charlie and Claire staring at her. "I'm sorry about that, we're going through a rough patch at the moment,"Kate apologised walking over to them. "Kate how long have you been arguing?"Charlie asked.

"About a week, I don't know what's got into him lately everything I seem to do is wrong. I still love him but I just don't think he loves me anymore,"Kate explained sadly.

"I'll have a word with him, but we've got to go anyway. It will get better,"Charlie offered.

"Ok thanks. I'll talk to you later,"Kate thanked opening the door for Charlie and Claire to go through and then closed it. Kate sat down on the couch and watched the tv.

At about 2am Jack came home and he was angry, Charlie had spoken to him a couple of hours ago. When he walked in Kate was sitting on the couch with her face turned towards him but she was asleep. She was wearing her pyjamas. He slammed the door shut making Kate wake up. "Jack what time is it?"Kate asked tiredly.

"You couldn't leave it could you? Why did you have to tell Charlie and Claire about this 'rough' patch!"Jack shouted.

"I'm not talking to you when your like this, I'm going to bed,"Kate replied walking past Jack. Jack grabbed Kate's arm.

"We'll talk in the morning as I don't work on Sundays,"Jack announced letting go of Kate's arm. Kate walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. The fifth night she was going to spend alone. Jack set up the couch for him to sleep on.

The next morning Kate walked down the stairs dressed in casual jeans and a blue top. She was still tired as she had hardly slept all night, thinking about her and Jack's relationship. "Now would you like to explain to me why you told Charlie and Claire?"Jack asked sitting on the couch. "They asked, I told know big deal,"Kate replied not in the mood to speak with Jack at the moment. "Well it is. Stop discussing our relationship to our friends are you trying to make me look bad?"Jack asked angrily.

"Well maybe.."Kate shouted back but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Kate opened the door. "Well maybe I wouldn't if you stopped yelling at me!"Kate yelled at Jack before turning to their visitor who just happened to be Sawyer. "What do you want Sawyer?"Kate asked.

"Doc's been saying you've been having a few arguments thought I'd drop by and see if your alright,"Sawyer smirked.

"Bye Sawyer,"Kate said angrily.

"See you later Freckles,"Sawyer replied walking away. Kate slammed the door shut.

"You told him. Of all people you told him. You yell at me for telling Charlie and Claire but when you do it, it's alright. I've just about enough of you Jack!"Kate yelled.

"Well perhaps if you'd stop driving me away we wouldn't be in this mess!"Jack yelled.

"Me oh that's it. The answer to all your problems. Blame me,"Kate shouted.

"I never said that,"Jack replied walking closer to Kate and putting his hand on the door behind Kate.

"Don't do this Jack it's over. We're finished!"Kate yelled tears rolling down her face. Kate walked past Jack and up the stairs to pack a few things. Jack followed her.

"Kate don't leave, we can get through this. Come on don't go,"Jack protested tears forming in his eyes.

"Just forget it Jack, you obviously don't love me so we should just end it,"Kate replied chucking a few clothes into a small suitcase and then zipping the suitcase up.

"Kate of course I love you. Just let us stay together I don't want to break up with you,"Jack replied tears falling down his face.

"Well sometimes you don't get what you want,"Kate cried walking out of the room and down the stairs. She opened the door and walked over to her car putting her suitcase in the back seat. "Where are you going?"Jack asked.

"I don't know,"Kate replied opening the car door and sitting in the drivers seat.

"Kate please just give me another chance, Kate I love you,"Jack cried.

"I'm sorry,"Kate cried driving down the driveway and down the street.

Jack stood in the driveway for about ten minutes before walking back into the house realising that he had lost Kate.

About a month later Jack and Kate had still not gotten back together. Jack was watching the TV when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and Kate was standing there. "Kate what are you doing here?"Jack asked resting his hand on the doorway. He looked at Kate and thought that she didn't look well. "Uh Jack I'm pregnant,"Kate announced.

"What who's is it?"Jack asked shocked.

"Yours, I just came to tell you that I'll go now. Bye Jack,"Kate replied touching Jack's arm and then dropping it. She started to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He then realised that she had a few cuts on her face and a bandage on her hand. Jack pulled Kate into the house and shut the door. "What happened Kate?"Jack asked.

"Excuse me I don't think I want to explain how I got pregnant thank you very much,"Kate replied.

"Not that the cuts and the bandage. How did you get them?"Jack asked.

"Oh I was in a car accident,"Kate answered.

"What when?"Jack asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. I don't really want to talk about that,"Kate replied tiredly leaning forward and resting her head on his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kate why else did you come here?"Jack asked rubbing Kate's back.  
"I was wondering if you'd want us to get back together? I miss you Jack. I love you,"Kate admitted.

"Of course, I've missed you to and I love you. I'm taking a two-month break to spend time with you. Now where's your things?"Jack asked.

"Outside the door,"Kate replied kissing Jack who returned it.

"Now how about we sort out the spare room into a nursery?"Jack asked.

"Yeah,"Kate replied. Jack and Kate walked upstairs and into the spare room. Jack and Kate were sorting the things in the spare room and by this time both of them were very dirty. "Kate why didn't you come to me sooner about the accident?"Jack asked.

"I don't know. We had only just recently broken up and I didn't think you'd speak to me or you'd blame everything on me like you'd normally do,"Kate explained.

"I never blamed everything on you,"Jack replied his voice rising a little.

"Yeah you did. Everything I seemed to do was wrong. Just forget I never should have come!"Kate replied dropping what she was holding and walking out of the room. Unfortunately she tripped over something at the top of the stairs and fell down the stairs. Jack heard her fall and ran down the stairs where Kate was lying. There was blood on the floor from what Jack could see she had lost the baby. Kate slowly tried to sit up. "Kate are you alright?"Jack asked.

"What's happened to the baby?"Kate cried.

"I'm sorry you've lost it,"Jack apologised hugging Kate as she burst out crying.

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door, it was Sawyer. Kate let him in and grabbed her suitcase. She put her suitcase in the hallway. "So Freckles hows it going between you and Jack?"Sawyer asked.

"We broke up, found out I was pregnant,got back together, had argument, fell down stairs, lost the baby,"Kate explained.

"I'm sorry Kate,"Sawyer apologised.

"It's alright, we have arguing a lot in the last four hours I've been here anyway,"Kate replied."Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, Beer,"Sawyer replied sitting down. Kate walked into the kitchen and saw Jack standing there.  
"So you told Sawyer everything?"Jack asked.

"Yeah and that's a problem,"Kate asked opening the fridge and got three beers out.

"Yes it is. I've told you not to tell everyone about our private business!"Jack shouted.

"Sawyer's not exactly going to tell the whole world. It's not exactly front page news. Jack this is your fault that I lost the baby!"Kate yelled walking into the living room and handing Sawyer his beer.

"My fault how is it my fault?"Jack asked.

"You were the one that started arguing with me. You must have known about me being in an accident because that was in the paper. You didn't come visit me Sawyer did!"Kate yelled.

"Well I didn't think you'd want me to come as you would have over-reacted! Now Sawyer get out!"Jack yelled.

"What he's not leaving. Are you going to stop me having friends now?"Kate yelled.

"It's alright Kate. I'll talk to you later,thanks for the beer,"Sawyer thanked walking out of the house.

"Jack I don't believe you, just stay away from me,"Kate shouted walking out of the house. Kate drove to the nearest club and started drinking and dancing. It wasn't till 3am when Kate came back drunk. Jack was waiting up for her. "Kate what do you think your doing? You've just lost our baby and you go out clubbing!"Jack shouted.

"Don't yell at me,"Kate moaned putting her hand to her forehead.

"Come on lets get you to bed,"Jack announced. He put his arm around Kate and helped her walk up the stairs and into their bedroom. Jack rested Kate in the bed and put the quilt over her. He changed into his Pyjama bottoms and got in next to her. Kate snuggled up close to Jack and soon they both fell asleep.

Jack and Kate didn't wake up till 10am and Kate had a pounding headache. She was resting her head on Jack's chest with her hand by his neck. "Jack what time did I get in?"Kate asked looking up at Jack.

"About three,"Jack replied rubbing Kates back.

"Sorry,"Kate apologised.

"Don't worry about it,"Jack replied.

"I'll go and make us some coffee,"kate announced rolling over and standing up realising that she was in her pyjamas. Jack followed and went into the living room to watch TV.

About five minutes later Jack heard a scream coming from the kitchen. Jack rushed in. "Kate what's wrong?"Jack asked.

"Spilled the hot water onto my hand,"Kate asked putting her hand under the cold tap.

"That was a bad idea,"Jack replied slipping his arms around Kate's waist.

"Sorry for yelling at you last night, shall we start a fresh?"Jack asked.

"Sure, but stop yelling at me all the time. Otherwise it's not going to work,"Kate answered.

"Deal,"Jack replied turning Kate around and kissing her.

The night before was the last night that Jack and Kate had a massive argument. They had their little rows but they were forgotten the next day. Jack had managed to spend a whole week sleeping in their bed so he never had backache in the morning from sleeping on the couch. Margo had learned to except that Jack was dating Kate and now everyone was happy. Charlie,Claire and Sawyer were still worried about Jack and Kate's relationship, whether it was going to last or not but they were happy that they had managed to sort everything out. Thankfully Sawyer had managed to accept that Kate was with Jack and was now dating Ana Lucia another survivor of Oceanic 815. Also Kate was pregant again with Jack's baby and were planning to marry in the summer.


End file.
